Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $16$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $20$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $12$ $16$ $20$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 12$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 20$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\dfrac{12}{20}$